


Russian Flower and Daddy's Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: Family Garden [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A companion piece to Russian Blossoms and Red Cherry Lips. A sneak peak in to Yuuri and Yuri Katsuki's family life with their growing family in an omegaverse setting. Each chapter will be a stand alone oneshot. All requests welcome for those who want to see something specific between these two, smut, fluff, or otherwise! Request away in the comments.





	Russian Flower and Daddy's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Fabulous readers,
> 
> As promised here is part two to Russian Blossoms and Red Cherry Lips. 
> 
> All kinks and fetishes are welcome.

“Why are we doing this!?” Yuri whined to his alpha. He was dressed his shorts, a thin shirt, and sandals with his hair bunched up in a lazy braid, a meager attempt to keep himself cool during the Japanese summer and Hasetsu. The little blond omega was waddling behind his alpha, pushing a stroller and holding onto it for dear life. He panted as sweat oozed down his neck and back.

“I’m not built for this kind of fucking heat!” he barked on ahead at Yuuri. “Oi! Slow down for your pregnant husband!” he continued to whine as Yuuri stopped ahead of him.

Yuuri had their daughter resting on his shoulders; he probably couldn’t hear him over her body. Yuuri had his hands clasped around his daughter chubby calves and held her in place upon her resting spot. Little Umi looked so precious with her brown hair and her pretty pink dress, with her little white sandals on her adorable feet!

Yuri was proud of his daughter. She was the best little baby anyone could ask for and she was growing up into such a sweet toddler. She was already almost two and now there he was: pregnant with another.

He exhaled a long and exaggerated sigh as he stopped next to Yuri. He bowed down and took a moment to adjust his sunglasses on his sweaty nose. “You’re going to kill me walking so fast. It’s too hot,” he said weakly.

“I’m sorry, Yura. I didn’t hear you. Do you need to rest?”

“No; in actually I think I just wanted to bitch at you,” he said before he snapped his head up and looked at Umi. “Don’t say those words!” he said quickly.  
“Don’t say those words!” she mimicked back as Yuri smiled

“You should drink some water, Yura. Remember you have to keep hydrated.”

“I know!” Yuri said as he began to dig through the diaper back for Umi’s water cup. “Umi needs some water too,” he said as he poured her a glass from her Disney thermos. “Here you go, baby,” he said as he handed her her cup. “Does Daddy want some?” he asked, using third person for Yuuri as it had become a term of endearment for them in the months of teaching Umi to talk.

“I’m fine. I want Mommy to have some,” he smiled as he readjusted Umi on his back. “Due any minute now,” he said as he watched Yuri’s hand fall down to rub his swollen belly.

“I was due a week ago. He just doesn’t want to come out,” Yuri muttered back in reply as he took a moment to message his hip bone. “He’s laying in me all wrong. He’s all the way over here,” he said as he outlined where their son was inside of his womb. “So he keeps kicking me in the kidney and his trashing my right hip in the process. If he doesn’t come out soon I’ll be a cripple and I’ll never skate again,” he joked, though it was a very serious fear in the back of his mind. He pressed his lips together nervously as he thought about it.

“Yeah; you’d think this would be easier after the time you had with Umi,” Yuuri chuckled as he glanced up at his daughter. “She was late too.”

“About two and a half weeks late! Nikita is going on being a week late now himself,” he said with a defeated sigh.

He liked being pregnant and all. Even for the second one he still felt as proud and whole as he had for Umi. Secretly he loved it, and feeling his baby roll and kick in his belly only made it the more worth it, but he really didn’t like all of the symptoms that came with pregnancy.

He had such bad morning sickness with Umi. It was like he had just about every stereotype symptom known to omega kind. He was a sensitive creature and he needed to be handled with care when he was pregnant, something Yuuri had become masterful at.

They symptoms sucked, but he did liked it when he was laying in bed with his alpha, baby hanging low in his belly and kicking him, keeping him awake while Yuuri had his arm held around his waist, hand pushed against his bump as if he were protecting them even in his sleep.

But fuck the hot flashes were the worst; and during the summer months too? Forget it. 

Yuri tossed his head back and listened to the sounds of the festival around him. They had been walking around all day, playing games and sight seeing with Umi in hopes that all of the walking would help to start Yuri’s labor. All it did, though, was make him ache and whine more.

“How are your contractions?” Yuuri asked as the other took a deep drink from his water bottle.

“Painful,” Yuri said at first but elaborated while Yuuri gave him an unamused look over the frames of his glasses. “They’re only lasting for a minute and they’re about 15 to 20 minutes apart,” he said. “Maybe they’re getting a little longer now,” he said. He tossed his head back and groaned towards the sky. “I just wanna go lay down.” He wanted to cry too, but he wasn’t about to go admitting that with so many people around.

The two had decided to go home for the day, but they had to trek all the way back to their car before cranky Yuri could find any relief from the heat. And what was worst was most of it was uphill. If this didn’t start his labor he would surely be a goner. His water never broke with Umi so he had to go to the doctor to be induced. He really didn’t want that again.

“Do you want me to push the stroller?” Yuuri offered sweetly as he put a hand on Yuri’s back and began to rub small circles.

“The stroller is the only thing keeping me up,” Yuri snorted as a few parents walked passed them with their own children, one in particular was screaming his little head off in protest to having to leave when he clearly did not want to. Yuri winced, his lips twitching at the sound of another child screaming.

“Great; now we get to follow that,” he said as he began to walk again. “I don’t want to stop and rest otherwise I won’t be able to get back up again. I’ll just fall asleep wherever I sit down,” he said as he waltzed on ahead of his husband, following the chorus of tantrums and his song of “let me go” in a variety of octaves, tempos, and keys.

Why was he excited to add more children to his circus of Katuskis? He was muttering to himself as he maintained a stubborn focus on the sidewalk before him, one foot after the other, over and over until he didn’t have to walk anymore while Yuuri _strolled_ next to him like it was no big fucking deal!

“Let me go,” the child whined.

“Let me go.”

“Let me go!”

“Hey!” Yuri barked at the child and his parent in front of him. “Do you see any other children around acting naughty?” he said as he glared at the little one. “No it’s just you. Don’t you think it’s pretty embarrassing?”

The little boy stared at him from where he was trotting along next to his father, shocked that there was a westerner that was talking to him in perfect Japanese.

Yuri tore his glasses off and glared at the little boy, giving him the worst motherly eye he could muster. “You should respect your parents. If you stay naughty then they won’t want to take you out again,” he warned with a low grumble in his throat.

Obviously the little boy had never seen a westerner before, nor a very angry and pregnant omega one at that. If anything he was merely stunned into silence while his father released a sigh of relief and uttered a thanks to Yuri.

“So scary,” Yuuri laughed from beside him.

“It’s the eyes,” Yuri commented. “Japanese people get so startled when they see how pale my skin is and how bright my eyes are. It stuns rowdy little toddlers at the playground. That’s what the other mothers say it must be anyway. Miu, says that I have a good mother stare, a terror inflicting one,” Yuri said, referring to his fellow mother in Umi’s playdate group.

“Oh you’re plenty scary alright,” Yuuri snickered as he hid his laugh behind his fingers. “Especially when you’re hot and nine months pregnant!”

At long last they arrived to their car a few blocks uphill from the festival in the park. Yuri wailed as his husband began to load up Umi into her carseat while he himself began to fold down the stroller.

He winced as a sharp pain shot through his body, a cramp that came on fierce and caused his whole abdomen to go taut. He nearly screamed as he reached for the car to brace himself, buckling his knees together as he felt a literal pop inside of his body followed by a hot flush of water fall from him that dribbled down his legs and onto the ground.

“Oh come on,” he cried as Yuuri came around to inspect what he had been moaning about. He must have looked like a sorry sight, like he wet himself with tears streaming down his cheeks and his face flushed from the heat.

“Yuuuriiiii!! My water broke!” he said as he completely busted out into tears. “Jeeze! I’m not ready to go through this again!” referring to the long hours ahead of him being in labor.


End file.
